THIS invention relates to a barbeque grill cleaning device. More specifically, the invention relates to a barbeque grill cleaning device comprising a soaking container, in which the grill may be submerged in a cleaning liquid, and a rotary scrubbing head for scrubbing the grill while positioned in the soaking container.
Many methods and/or devices for cleaning barbeque grills are known. The most common of these methods is cleaning the grill using an onion. The method requires a cleaner to rub the onion over the grill while over an open fire so that the grit and grime baked onto the grill from its previous use can be burnt off. Although this is currently the most popular and cheapest way of cleaning a barbeque grill, it requires the cleaner's hand to come into close proximity with the hot fire, which is uncomfortable and may cause burning.
Common devices for cleaning barbeque grills are brushes or sponges, used in combination with a cleaning liquid and water. Although more effective than the onion method, the cleaning of the grill is generally an unpleasant experience, requiring the cleaner to hold the dirty grill while cleaning, often resulting in the cleaner becoming sopping wet and covered in grit and grime as a result of the cleaner's brushing action on the grill.
Better devices have more recently been introduced into the market. The most common of these devices consists of an upright standing container having an open top end through which the grill can be introduced into the container. A plurality of brushes or bristles are attached to the inside of the container which scrub the grill as it is reciprocally moved up and down in the container, much in the same way a golf ball cleaner works. Although more effective, these device also have their disadvantages. Firstly, the brushes and bristles in the devices become dirty and wear over time and generally are not removable for the purposes of cleaning or replacing. Secondly, the reciprocal action required to clean the grill is cumbersome and tiring on the cleaner.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a barbeque grill cleaning device that more effectively cleans barbeque grills.
The term “grill” as used in the specification is to be understood to refer to a grid or gridiron cooking utensil used for cooking food over an open fire. Further, the term “drum portion” as used in the specification is to be understood to refer to that portion of a barbeque in which a fuel, such as charcoal or wood, for making a fire is contained.